Forgotten
by Geneviere
Summary: Fünf Jahre nach Harrys Abschluss in Hogwarts: Er lebt nun als Muggel in London, ohne Erinnerung an seine Zeit als Zauberer. Doch eines Tages drohen ihn seine Erinnerungen wieder einzuholen. slash
1. kapitel 1

Titel: Forgotten

Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir, nur der Name Kenneth Memroy. Der Rest gehört JKR, bis auf andere Personen, die kein Schwein kennt.

Summary: Fünf Jahre nach Harrys Abschluss in Hogwarts: Er lebt nun als Muggel in London, ohne Erinnerung an seine Zeit als Zauberer. Doch eines Tages drohen ihn seine Erinnerungen wieder einzuholen.

Teil: 1von?

Warnung: slash in jedem fall, der Rest wird mir im laufe der Story schon noch einfallen g

Anmerkung: Hier mal wieder was neues aus meiner Feder (öhm, Tastatur ) Ich wollte mal was Neues ausprobieren, nach der Hogwartszeit und hoffe, dass es mir gelingen wird.

Kapitel 1

Langsam quälte sich Kenneth Memroy aus dem fremden Bett hoch. Er hatte scheinbar am Abend zuvor mal wieder zu viel getrunken, denn als er in das Gesicht des Mannes neben ihm blickte, stellte er fest, dass es ihm gänzlich unbekannt war.

Er zuckte die Schultern, eigentlich war es auch egal, Hauptsache, ihre gemeinsame Nacht war gut gewesen und sie hatten ein Kondom benutzt – auch wenn der junge Mann sich nicht mehr vollständig daran erinnerte.

Er suchte schnellstmöglich seine Sachen zusammen, die auf dem kompletten Fußboden des modern eingerichteten Schlafzimmers verstreut lagen, und zog sich an. Er hatte keine Lust, dem Mann, der scheinbar am Abend zuvor nach ein paar Bier sehr anziehend gewirkt hatte, im wachen Zustand zu begegnen. Außerdem sagte ihm ein Blick auf seine Uhr, dass es Zeit wurde, sein Geschäft zu öffnen. Wie er seine Stammkunden kannte, standen diese schon Schlange, um ihr Bestellungen abzuholen.

Auf dem Weg durch die verschneiten Straßen Londons zu seinem Geschäft, einer Buchhandlung, dachte Kenneth daran, wie er vor genau vier Jahren plötzlich in London aufgetaucht war.

Es hatte genauso geschneit, wie am heutigen Tag, als er sich ohne eine Erinnerung an sein bisheriges Leben, auf den Straßen Londons wieder gefunden hatte. Er hatte einen großen Schrankkoffer dabei genug Geld, um sich durchzuschlagen und keine Ahnung, wie er hieß. Da er nicht wusste, wo er hinsollte, nahm er sich ein Zimmer in einem günstigen Hotel, wo er sich erstmal überlegte, was er nun machen sollte. Als erstes überlegte er sich einen Namen. Kenneth, weil er den Vornamen hübsch fand und Memroy, was er von dem englischen Wort memory abgeleitet hatte, in der Hoffnung, seine Erinnerung vielleicht eines Tages wiederzuerlangen.

„Morgen Ken", rief ihm Manni zu, als er seinen Kaffeestand passierte. Kenneth hatte eigentlich vor, weiterzugehen, da Manni ihn jeden morgen anmachte und Ken Manni nicht im Entferntesten attraktiv fand, doch beschloss er, dass ein Kaffee ihm ganz gut tun würde. Hinzu kam, dass Manni den besten Kaffee der Stadt verkaufte.

„Morgen Manni", entgegnete der schwarzhaarige Mann und bestellte einen doppelten Kaffee zum mitnehmen.

„Lange Nacht, was?", fragte Manni.

„Nicht das es dich was anginge", erwiderte Kenneth und ging weiter. Wenn er sich beeilte, war er noch pünktlich da. Seine Stammkunden waren zwar inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass er seinen Laden, den er seit etwa drei Jahren führte, nicht immer zur angegebenen Zeit öffnete und schloss, doch wollte er ihnen auch mal eine Freude bereiten.

Er erinnerte sich wieder an die zeit, vor der Eröffnung seines Ladens. Zuerst hatte er etwa acht Monate in einer Buchhandlung gearbeitet, bis er beschlossen hatte, seine eigene zu eröffnen. Da er genug Geld besaß, welches er schon hatte, seit er London bewohnte, suchte er sich geeignete Räume in London. Er hatte Glück und fand ein einigermaßen günstiges Haus, in dem er unten seinen Laden und oben eine Wohnung einrichten wollte.

Die folgenden vier Monate war er damit beschäftigt, seine Wohnung umzubauen und genauso seinen Laden. Er wollte, dass alles perfekt wurde, damit sein Geschäft sich auch lohnte. Die Eröffnung wurde groß gefeiert. Seine Freunde aus dem alten Laden, in dem er gearbeitet hatte, kamen vorbei und sie brachten genug neue Kunden mit, sodass Kenneth sich vorerst keine Sorgen machen musste, dass seine Buchhandlung nicht lief.

Er erreichte den Laden in dem Moment, als er den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees trank und warf den Becher in dem Mülleimer neben seinem Eingang. Wie erwartet standen bereits fünf Kunden vor seiner Tür und warteten darauf, endlich eingelassen zu werden. Ken grüßte sie alle freundlich und entschuldigte sich für sein zu spät kommen, versprach jedem von ihnen einen Gratiskaffee.

Vier der wartenden Kunden gehörten zu denen, die fast jeden Tag zu ihm kamen, seit er neuerdings noch ein kleines Café zu seinem Laden hinzugefügt hatte.

Der Mann gab sich mental eine Kopfnuss, wie dumm war es doch gewesen, bei Manni einen Kaffee zu kaufen, wo er sich doch selbst einen hätte machen können. Doch war es für ihn noch ungewohnt, dass er nun sein eigenes Café hatte.

Er schloss die Ladentür auf und ließ seine Kunden herein. Er sah sich suchend um, denn in diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass zwei entscheidende Elemente seines Ladens fehlten: Iris und Paul, seine Mitarbeiter. Iris arbeitete im Café und Paul half in der Buchhandlung. „Wahrscheinlich stehen sie wieder knutschend in einer Ecke", grummelte der Schwarzhaarige und wollte gerade selbst eintreten, als ihm auffiel, dass einer der Kunden noch immer vor der Tür stand und ihn aufmerksam musterte.

Kenneth verschlug es glatt die Sprache. Noch nie hatte er einen so Gutaussehenden Mann gesehen, wie diesen hier. Zirka Schulterlanges silberblondes Haar, zu einem Zopf gebunden und unbeschreiblich schöne blaugraue Augen, die einen neugierigen hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck hatten. Der Mann konnte nicht älter sein, als Kenneth selbst, doch wirkte er um so viel reifer. Er war etwas größer als der Schwarzhaarige, und unter seiner engen Kleidung zeichneten sich feine Muskeln ab.

Kenneth schluckte einmal. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte er höflich.

„Im Moment nicht, Danke. Vielleicht später." Der Mann warf ihm noch einen undeutbaren Blick zu, wandte sich um und verschwand wieder. Kenneth sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Komischer Typ, dachte er und betrat seinen Laden.

Erschöpft schloss Kenneth den Laden ab und lehnte sich von innen gegen die Tür. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich nicht auf das Geschäft konzentrieren können, war dauernd mit seinen Gedanken zu dem seltsamen Fremden gewandert.

Der andere Mann schien ihm richtig den Kopf verdreht zu haben. Ken konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass so etwas schon mal vorgekommen war. Vielleicht in der Zeit vor seinem Gedächtnisverlust, aber das konnte er ja nicht wissen.

Der Blonde kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor, was Kenneth als Entschuldigung dafür nahm, dass er ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Inzwischen war er schon so weit, zu überlegen, ob er den Fremden vielleicht aus seiner Vergangenheit kannte. Ich muss ihn wieder sehen, entschied er, ich muss herausfinden, wer er ist. Aber zuerst brauche ich Schlaf, beschloss er schließlich und ging nach oben in seine Wohnung, wo er sich schnell etwas zu essen machte und schließlich in sein Bett fiel.

„Warte Harry", rief ihm eine Stimme hinterher. Doch er rannte, rannte um sein Leben. „du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach abhauen!" Die Stimme hatte einen traurigen Ton und er hörte ein Schluchzen.

Er wollte sich umdrehen, dem anderen sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, dass schon alles gut sei, doch er rannte weiter, wollte weg von hier, wollte ein neues Leben.

„Harry, bitte", nun war er sich sicher, der andere weinte. Es brach ihm das Herz, doch wusste er, dass es besser war, für ihn, für den anderen. Er wollte mit dieser Welt nichts mehr zu tun haben, wollte ein ganz normaler Mensch sein, ohne von jedem auf seine Berühmtheit angesprochen zu werden, ohne das jeder tuschelnd auf seine Narbe deutete, sagte „sieh mal, das ist Harry Potter, unser Held."

TBC


	2. kapitel 2

Titel: Forgotten

Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir, nur der Name Kenneth Memroy. Der Rest gehört JKR, bis auf andere Personen, die kein Schwein kennt.

Summary: Fünf Jahre nach Harrys Abschluss in Hogwarts: Er lebt nun als Muggel in London, ohne Erinnerung an seine Zeit als Zauberer. Doch eines Tages drohen ihn seine Erinnerungen wieder einzuholen.

Teil: 2von?

Warnung: slash in jedem fall, der Rest wird mir im laufe der Story schon noch einfallen _grins_

Anmerkung: hier kommt nun das zweite Kapitel. Wies scheint ist es bisher ganz gut angekommen und ich hoffe, dass es so weiter geht

In diesem Kapitel taucht mal wieder der geheimnisvolle Fremde auf (wer das wohl ist gg) und erdreht Kenneth ganz gehörig den Kopf.

Dank an: ina, jdsmile (ich hoffe, diesmal geht es vom verständnis her ), Kassandra

Kapitel 2

Schweißgebadet wachte Kenneth auf. Unzählige Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Was war da nur für ein seltsamer Traum gewesen? Und zu wem gehörte diese unsagbar traurige Stimme, die ihn angefleht hatte, nicht zu gehen? Und am wichtigsten, wer war Harry Potter? War er das etwa selbst? War das sein wahrer Name?

Hastig sprang er auf und rannte ins Bad, sah in den Spiegel. Von was für einer Narbe hatte er geträumt? Er hob die Haare, die seine Stirn verdeckten an, und blicke angestrengt, ob er etwas fand, das einer Narbe ähnlich sah. Doch nichts, nicht einmal ein Kratzer.

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Er ah noch mal in den Spiegel. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sein Gesicht Tränenverschmiert war. Hatte er etwa geweint? Seit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er noch nie geweint. Wie konnte also ein einfacher Traum solche Gefühle in ihm hoch wirbeln?

Er wusch sich sein Gesicht und beschloss vorerst diesen Traum einfach zu vergessen. Er hatte einfach einen stressigen tag gehabt, vielleicht hatte er am Abend zuvor ja doch noch etwas im fernsehen geguckt und das hatte ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgt.

Auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, den Fernseher am Abend noch eingeschaltet zu haben, entschied er, dass dies die einzige vernünftige Erklärung war.

Er ging in die Küche und machte sich erstmal einen Kaffe, er musste den Kopf frei bekommen. Dann schob er ein Toast in den Toaster, holte Butter und Wurst aus dem Kühlschrank und fing an zu Frühstücken.

Das ganze Frühstück über dachte er über seinen Traum nach, obwohl er nicht mehr daran denken wollte. Falls dies wirklich eine Erinnerung aus seinem früheren leben war, konnte es sein, dass seine ganzen Erinnerungen wieder zurückkehrten. Aber warum gerade jetzt? Nach so langer Zeit. Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit dem seltsamen fremden zu tun, dem er gestern begegnet war? Kannte er ihn wirklich aus der Vergangenheit?

Auch der Fremde wollte Kens Gedanken nicht mehr verlassen. Er schien wirklich Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben. Kenneth wollte ihn wieder sehen, sich mit ihm anfreunden, sein bett mit ihm teilen.

Seit er in London wohnte, hatte er niemanden in seine Wohnung gelassen. Klar, er hatte Freunde, aber die empfing er meistens im laden, wo sie es sich im Café gemütlich machten.

Doch diesmal wollte er nichts lieber, als den Fremden mit in seine Wohnung zu nehmen, mit ihm zu reden, ihn zu Küssen, mit ihm einzuschlafen.

Der schwarzhaarige schüttelte den kopf. Was war nur los mit ihm? Noch nie hatte er so starke Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen empfunden. Dabei hatte er den Blonden doch erst einmal gesehen und es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er ihm noch einmal begegnen würde.

Später, als er in seinem laden stand und eine Stammkundin bediente, die ein Buch bestellen wollte, schellte die Glocke, die er aufgehängt hatte, um jedes Mal sofort darüber informiert zu werden, wenn jemand den Laden betrat. Er blickte einmal kurz auf, und vergaß sofort, bei was für einer Tätigkeit er bis eben gewesen war. In der Tür stand der Mann von gestern und blickte sich interessiert um.

Kenneth konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und beobachtete den Fremden, wie er an den Bücherregalen vorbeischlenderte, hier und da ein Buch herauszog, interessiert den Klappentext las.

„Mr. Memroy?" Die fragende Stimme seiner Kundin riss Ken wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Entschuldigen sie, Miss Hagle, ich war ganz in Gedanken. Ahja, Ihr Buch", er drückte einen Knopf auf der Tastatur und auf dem Bildschirm seines Computers, in dem sie alle Bestellungen speicherten, erschien ein Fenster mit der Nachricht ‚Daten gespeichert'. „Ihr Buch ist bestellt, es wir morgen früh gegen zehn Uhr da sein." Die Kundin bedankte und verabschiedete sich.

Kenneth bekam das jedoch schon gar nicht mehr mit, denn er war bereits wieder in seine Beobachtung des fremden vertieft. Da der Laden zur zeit sehr leer war, bestand auch nicht die Gefahr, dass er in nächster zeit wieder unterbrochen werden würde.

Ihm fiel auf, dass der Blonde einen sehr feinen, eleganten Gang hatte, und jeden der anderen Kunden kurz neugierig und auch ein wenig verächtlich musterte. Kenneth fand dieses Verhalten sehr merkwürdig, doch hatte er ja bereits am Tag zuvor festgestellt, dass der Mann ein wenig seltsam war.

Der Blonde war inzwischen am hintersten Regal angekommen. In diesem Regal befanden sich hauptsächlich Bücher zum Thema Esoterik. Kenneth hatte sich anfangs gesträubt, diese Kategorie in seine Buchhandlung aufzunehmen, da er mit Zauberei und solchen Sachen nichts zu tun haben wollte, er fand es absonderlich, doch hatten Iris und Paul ihn dazu gedrängt, da diese Bücher zurzeit sehr gefragt waren.

Die Investition hatte sich als wahre Goldgrube erwiesen und so erweiterten sie ihr Sortiment immer weiter. Kenneth konnte mit dem Thema zwar immer noch nichts anfangen, hatte aber trotzdem bereits in dem einen oder anderen Buch geblättert. Er bezog die Bücher aus den verschiedensten Quellen, zurzeit befand er sich in Verhandlung mit einem Verlag, der sich VMG (Verlag Magischer Gesellschaft) nannte. Sie waren spezialisiert auf Bücher mit magischem Inhalt.

Kenneth and, das jeder Mensch, der sich ein solches Buch kaufte, sein Geld gleich zum Fenster rauswerfen könnte, doch waren sie gut für sein Geschäft.

Der Fremde stand immer noch vor demselben Regal und lies seine Finger prüfend und sanft über die Buchrücken fahren. Könnte ich doch nur eines dieser Bücher sein, dachte Ken sehnsüchtig.

Er beschloss, dass es an der zeit war, den anderen anzusprechen. Er kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und schlenderten in den hinteren teil des Geschäfts.

Er lächelte den anderen an und fragte: „Und wie ist es heute? Kann ich jetzt was für Sie tun?"

Der Fremde lachte leise, ein schönes Lachen, das Ken einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies, d antwortete höflich: „Ich wüsste gerne, woher Sie diese Bücher beziehen. Ich habe bisher in den wenigsten Buchhandlungen Bücher mit den Titeln ‚Geschichte der Zauberei von 1000 v. Chr. bis in die Jetztzeit' ‚Magische Tiere und wo sie zu finden sind' oder ‚Die Koboldaufstände von 1435' gesehen. Und die Buchhandlungen, in denen ich sie sah, waren auf diese Themen spezialisiert."

Er hatte eine schöne Melodiöse Stimme, wie Kenneth auffiel, drückte sich sehr gewählt aus.

„Ich habe ein wenig herumgeforscht, nach guten Verlagen gesucht, die sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigen, und nach einigen Verhandlungen kamen wir überein, dass ich diese Bücher verkaufen darf. Darf ich fragen, was Sie an diesem Thema interessiert?" Ken war wirklich gespannt auf die antwort, denn er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieser scheinbar gebildete Mann sich ausgerechnet mit Zauberei beschäftigen sollte.

„Man könnte sagen", entgegnete er „das ich die Zauberei bereits mit der Muttermilch zu mir genommen habe und meine Eltern haben mich auch immer sehr stark mit dem Thema konfrontiert."

Plötzlich wurde der Blonde von hinten angerempelt und stieß leicht gegen das Bücherregal, sodass einige Bücher heraus fielen. „Muggel", grummelte er, als er die Bücher wieder aufsammelte. Kenneth, der sich runtergebeugt hatte, um ihm zu helfen, blickte überrascht auf „Bitte?", fragte er, dieses Wort, so unbekannt es ihm doch war, er hatte das Gefühl, es schon tausende male gehört und auch gesagt zu haben.

„Nichts." Der andere erhob sich wieder, lies Ken mit den Büchern alleine und verabschiedete sich. Ken blickte ihm fasziniert hinterher.

„Boss?", Iris' fragende Stimme holte Ken wieder auf den Boden zurück und zu der Tatsache, dass er noch die restlichen Bücher aufheben musste.

„Hast du schon mal das Wort Muggel gehört Iris?", fragte er. Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an, dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Nein, was ist das für ein Wort?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und räumte die Bücher ein.

Kenneth stand bereits wieder am Tresen und tippte einige telefonische Bestellungen in den Computer, als Iris vor ihm auftauchte. „Was gibt's", fragte er freundlich.

„Wir haben uns gefragt", sie blickte kurz zu Paul, „was du an Weihnachten machst."

„Warum?"

„Es sind nur noch zwei Wochen und wir werden nicht untätig zusehen, wie du schon wieder alleine und melancholisch in deiner Wohnung hockst, so wie letztes Jahr."

„Ich bin nie melancholisch", verteidigte der Mann sich.

Die Frau lachte einmal kurz auf. „Klar und ich bin nicht tollpatschig", wie zur Bestätigung segelte genau neben ihr ein Stapel Flugblätter zu Boden, den sie aus Versehen umgestoßen hatte.

Kenneth lachte leise. „Gut du hast Recht. Und was gedenkt ihr gegen meine augenscheinliche Melancholie zu unternehmen?"

„Wir haben uns überlegt, ob du, wenn du Lust hast natürlich, vielleicht mit uns feiern würdest. Wir wollten noch ein paar andere Freunde einladen und du könntest auch noch wen mitbringen, wenn du willst."

„Wen sollte ich schon mitbringen?", er seufzte wehmütig, „Aber die Freunde die ihr einladen werdet, kenne ich mit Sicherheit schon, da macht es nichts, wenn ich niemanden mitbringe, ich werde mich mit Sicherheit amüsieren. Ich sollte wirklich wieder häufiger ausgehen. Aber nach meiner Trennung von Alex war ich einfach ziemlich down."

„Ken, diese Trennung ist schon über ein Jahr her, langsam solltest du doch drüber hinweg sein", sagte Iris tadelnd. Sie erinnerte Kenneth an jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, an wen. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, vereinte sie sogar zwei Personen, die er früher einmal gekannt zu haben schien.

„Gut Iris, wenn du unbedingt willst, dann werde ich mit euch feiern."

Die Frau kam um den Tresen herum und umarmte Ken stürmisch. Er schob sie sachte weg. „Achtung, sonst wird Paul noch eifersüchtig", er grinste sie vergnügt an.

„Genauso will ich dich sehen", sagte die rothaarige, „ich will, dass du endlich wieder so glücklich bist, wie vor deiner zeit mit Alex, er hat dir eh nicht gut getan." Plötzlich zog sie sich etwas zurück. „Da wer noch was, Ken", gestand sie leise.

„Und was?"

„Irgendwas mit der Bestellung hat nicht geklappt und jetzt haben wir keinen Kaffee mehr."

„Du bist aber auch unverbesserlich. Zum wievielten Mal ist Dir das jetzt schon passiert." Die Frau sah ihn ängstlich an, doch als sie sah, dass er lächelte, seufzte sie erleichtert auf. „Tut mir ja leid, ehrlich, aber ich bin zurzeit einfach sehr schusselig."

„Zurzeit? Willst du mich verarschen? Wann bist du mal nicht schusselig? Aber heute macht es nichts, ich habe immer noch ein wenig Kaffee auf Vorrat damit uns so was nicht noch mal passiert."

Er gab ihr den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung, wo er besagten Kaffee-Vorrat aufbewahrte und wandte sich wieder seinen Bestellungen zu und seinen Gedanken an den geheimnisvollen Fremden.


	3. kapitel 3

Ich habe bei diesem Kapitel beschlossen meinen Plot mal wieder komplett durcheinander zuwerfen -.- Um die Geschichte ein wenig voranzutreiben, habe ich beschlossen, sie von jetzt an aus zwei verschiedenen Ansichten zu schreiben. Einmal aus der Sicht Harrys, wie wir ja bereits alle gemerkt haben… und jetzt ab diesem Kapitel auch aus Dracos Sicht. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie ich das später weiterführen werde, aber ich werde es so beibehalten…

Zum Begriff Medima (wird in diesem Kapitel häufiger vorkommen) Ich habe das Wort von dem Begriff Medimagier abgeleitet, welches mir zu lang war dauernd auszuschreiben _drop_

Wenn es vor einem Namen oder einfach als Anrede benutz wird, ist es einfach ähnlich verwendet, wie bei uns das Wort Doktor.

**Ein großes Danke für die Lieben Reviews geht an Minnilein, Kissymouse, snuggles, Armand, und Angie.**

Kapitel 3

Draco schlenderte gut gelaunt die verschneiten Straßen von London entlang. Er hatte an diesem Morgen noch sehr viel Zeit gehabt, weshalb er beschlossen hatte zur Arbeit zu laufen.

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag, doch durch den Schnee, der in der Nacht gefallen war, waren die Straßen gefroren und es bestand akute Rutschgefahr. Diese Erfahrung hatte Draco gleich nach Verlassen seines Hauses gemacht, als er sich plötzlich auf dem Bürgersteig sitzend wieder gefunden hatte.

Draco wunderte sich insgeheim über seine gute Laune, machte der Schnee sie doch sonst immer zunichte. Seit Harry ihn vor vier Jahren verlassen hatte und einfach verschwunden war, konnte der blonde Mann nicht mehr richtig glücklich sein, zu sehr hatte der Verlust seines größten Schatzes ihn verletzt.

Damals hatte es genauso geschneit, als Draco morgens aufgewacht war und den Platz im Bett neben sich leer vorgefunden hatte. Nur ein Brief an ihn adressiert hatte auf dem Kissen gelegen. _Bitte vergiss mich einfach, es hat doch keinen sinn mehr, Harry_ Sonst hatte nichts auf dem Zettel gestanden, den er aus dem Umschlag gezogen hatte.

Seitdem hatte sich sein Leben radikal verändert, er war in eine Wohnung in London gezogen, hatte eine Ausbildung zum Medimagier angefangen und arbeitete nun im St. Mungos. Seit etwa zwei Jahren war er in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden Geistiger Art tätig.

Er blieb kurz stehen. Die Straße, in die er eigentlich hatte einbiegen wollen war gesperrt, da die plötzliche Glätte einen Autounfall zu Folge hatte. So musste der Blonde wohl oder übel einen Umweg gehen, durch den er möglicherweise zu spät kommen würde.

Doch gerade heute wollte er pünktlich sein. Seine ersten Patienten waren die Longbottoms und seitdem sie erhebliche Fortschritte in ihrer Heilung gemacht hatten, machte es Draco richtig Freude, mit ihnen zu arbeiten.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, Er hatte einen schnellen Blick in ein Schaufenster geworfen und dort etwas entdeckt, dass er niemals außerhalb der Zauberwelt erwartet hätte. _Die Geschichte des Grimms und Deutungsmöglichkeiten für sein Auftreten,_ las er erstaunt.

Schmerzhaft wurde er wieder an seine Zeit mit Harry zurückerinnert. Dieser hatte sich seit dem plötzlichen Tod seines Paten sehr stark mit diesem Thema beschäftigt, da er fest entschlossen war, in der Animagusgestalt seines Paten die Lösung für dessen Ableben zu finden. Draco hatte diese Idee immer für verrückt gehalten, seinen Freund aber machen lassen.

Wie kam eine einfache Muggelbuchhandlung an eine solche Lektüre? Er sah auf seine Uhr, wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde er zu spät zur Arbeit kommen. Doch er war neugierig, wem dieser Laden gehören könnte. Er wog ab, was ihm wichtiger war und er beschloss, dass es nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Hermine helfen würde, wenn er herausfände, wer Zauberbücher in der Muggelwelt verkaufte. Hermine arbeitete im Ministerium in der _Abteilung_ _gegen die Überführung von Zauberartefakten in die Muggelwelt_.

Er hatte gerade fünf Minuten gewartet, als er anfing sich zu wundern, weshalb der Laden eigentlich noch geschlossen war, es standen bereits vier andere Leute vor der geschlossenen Tür und schienen darauf zu warten dass bald geöffnet wurde. Er sah auf dem Schild mit den Öffnungszeiten nach, welchen zufolge der Laden schon längst geöffnet haben sollte.

Er wandte sich wieder seinen Gedanken an die Longbottoms zu. Ihre Fortschritte gingen bereits so weit, dass Frank wusste was eine Eisenbahn war und den ganzen Tag mit einer magischen aus Holz spielte und seine Frau hatte gefallen an einem magischen Bilderbuch gefunden. Wenn es so weiterging, dachte Draco, würde, sie ihren Sohn, der weiterhin regelmäßig zu Besuch kam, bald vielleicht von einem Stuhl unterscheiden können.

Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken, hatte Draco gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich ein schwarzhaariger Mann näherte.

Erst als er einen Pappbecher, von dem Draco den Sinn nicht ganz erkannte, in einen Mülleimer neben der Tür warf und sich mit einem entschuldigenden Wort an die wartenden Kunden wandte, schreckte der Blonde auf.

Erschrocken und verwirrt riss er die Augen auf. Was er da sah, konnte nicht wahr sein. Dort stand Harry, noch genauso wundervoll wie früher. Das schwarze Haar noch genauso strubbelig. Was Draco erstaunt und erfreut feststellte war, dass sich Harrys Kleidungsstil sehr stark verändert hatte – zum besseren. Er hatte nicht mehr die weite abgetragene Kleidung von seinem Cousin an, wie vor seinem Verschwinden. Sein Verschwinden. Das brachte den blonden Mann wieder zu dem eigentlichen Grund für sein Erstaunen. Seit Jahren hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen gesucht, überall in England, ohne ihn zu finden. Und dann ging er einmal einen anderen Weg zur Arbeit und begegnete ihm, ohne Ausschau gehalten zu haben? Das war absurd.

Genau, absurd. Verwirrt schüttelte Draco den Kopf, um seine Gedanken wieder freizubekommen. Der Mann vor ihm konnte gar nicht Harry sein. Wie lange lebt Draco jetzt schon in London? Vier Jahre? Wie sollte es da sein, dass er ihm erst jetzt über den Weg lief? Also konnte dieser Mann gar nicht Harry sein.

„Kann ich etwas für sie tun?" Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken, hatte der Blonde gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der fremde Mann, nachdem er die Ladentür aufgeschlossen und die Kunden rein gelassen hatte, ihn seinerseits interessiert musterte.

„Im Moment nicht, Danke. Vielleicht später", stotterte er und war erschrocken über sich selbst, ein Malfoy stotterte nicht. Er sah den Schwarzhaarigen noch mal nachdenklich an, bevor er sich umdrehte, seinem Weg zur Arbeit folgend.

Er erreichte das Krankenhaus mit fast einer halben Stunde Verspätung. Draco war auch bei seiner Ankunft noch nicht ganz wieder beruhigt, konnte er sich diese seltsame Begegnung doch immer noch nicht erklären.

„Wo sind sie gewesen?", fuhr ihn sogleich Medima Hagle an, „Sie kommen zu spät und wir mussten die Visite bei den Longbottom ohne sie durchführen." Sie sah den jungen Mann prüfend an. „Geht es ihnen gut? Sie sehen aus als hätten sie ein Gespenst gesehen."

„So ähnlich", murmelte Draco. „Bitte, entschuldigen sie mein zu spät kommen. Das wird nie wieder passieren." Er musterte das Gesicht der streng wirkenden Frau vor sich, das in diesem Moment einen Ausdruck ehrlicher Sorge trug, aufgrund von Dracos Verfassung, was in diesem den Wunsch weckte ihr alles zu erzählen.

„Gut", entgegnete Hagle, „Dann gehen sie sich aber schnell umziehen, damit sie ihr Visite machen können. Und schauen sie doch trotzdem noch mal bei den Longbottom rein, Alice scheint sie wirklich ins Herz geschlossen zu haben."

Draco lachte leise, da hatte die Medimagierin wohl Recht. Alice vergötterte ihn regelrecht. Jedes Mal, wenn er das Zimmer seiner beiden Patienten betrat, wollte sie ihn sofort dazu bringen, sich nur um sie zu kümmern, mit ihr in ihrem Buch zu blättern, was Frank unheimlich eifersüchtig machte. Er war in seiner Rahhabilitation inzwischen soweit fortgeschritten, dass er erkannte, was er für seine Frau fühlte, auch wenn er noch nicht genau wusste, was diese Gefühle bedeuteten. Aber er wusste, dass er eifersüchtig wurde, wenn Draco seiner Frau zu nahe kam und diese ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als Frank. Dann bewarf der Mann Draco so lange mit Papierschnipseln, bis dieser endlich das Zimmer verließ. Draco war froh, dass Frank sich bisher noch nicht getraut hatte, seine Eisenbahn zu werfen, denn er vermutete, dass diese doch etwas schwerer war, als ein paar Papierschnipsel.

Draco zog sich schnell seinen Arbeitsumhang an und ging zum ersten Zimmer auf seiner Visite.

Dort hüpfte schon ein lachender Mann herum. „Guten Morgen Donald", grüßte Draco den Braunhaarigen freundlich, „Hast du schön geschlafen?" Donald sah Draco geistesabwesend an und hoppelte dann zu ihm, um seinen Kopf an einem seiner Beine zu reiben.

Donald war vor etwas mehr als vier Jahren ins Hospital gekommen. Zu dieser zeit war ich noch mit Harry zusammen, erinnerte er sich. Donald hielt sich seitdem für einen Hasen. Seine Frau hatte ihm aufgrund einer Meinungsverschiedenheit eine ganze Menge verschiedener Flüche aufgehalst, die sich nicht miteinander vertrugen. Donald war von einem Zaubernachbarn gefunden und sofort zum St. Mungos gebracht worden.

Körperliche Schäden, wie die Tentakel, die ihm aus dem Kopf sprossen, dem Pferdeschwanz an seinem Hinterteil oder dem dritten Arm, der nutzlos seinen Rücken hinunter baumelte, waren schnell beseitigt gewesen, doch die geistigen Schäden, die die Vermixung der verschiedenen Flüche mit sie gebracht hatte, konnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr geheilt werden. Seine Frau hatte ihm einen Zahnwuchszauber vermischt mit einem Persönlichkeitszauber aufgehalst, was dazu führte, dass Donald die Persönlichkeit eines Hasen annahm, aufgrund der längeren Vorderzähne, die er auch jetzt noch behalten hatte – zum Möhrenessen, wie die Ärzte manchmal scherzhaft sagten.

Doch Draco fand dies weniger lustig. Donald war nun ein armes Geschöpf, das nicht mehr wusste, wer es war und das auf Hilfe angewiesen war.

Seine Frau war damals verhaftet und zu zwei Jahren Haft verurteilt worden. Der Fall war damals durch die Medien gegangen und hatte auch vor seinem Radio nicht halt gemacht. Draco erinnerte sich noch genau, wie verwundert Harry damals gewesen war, als er erfuhr, dass Mrs. Jakobs nicht nach Askaban gekommen war.

„Ich dachte, Askaban sei das einzige Zauberergefängnis" hatte er gesagt, woraufhin Draco entrüstet den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. „Sag mal, Schatz, interessiert dich die Welt, in der du lebst eigentlich so wenig?", seine Stimme hatte ein wenig vorwurfsvoll geklungen, was Harry betreten dreinblicken ließ.

„Na ja", startete er einen halbherzigen Versuch, seine Unwissenheit zu erklären, doch Draco hatte ihm das Wort abgeschnitten, indem er ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht hatte. „Macht doch nichts, wenn du es nicht weißt, dafür erklär ich es dir ja jetzt. Natürlich gibt es in unserer Welt nicht nur Askaban. Stell dir doch mal vor, wie es wäre, wenn Menschen, die wegen eines kleinen Diebstahls verurteilt würden, sofort nach Askaban kämen. Da wäre ja schon ein Tag Strafe genug. Nein, wir haben auch noch normale Gefängnisse, ähnlich denen der Muggel, auch wenn unsere auch noch mit sehr vielen Zaubern geschützt sind."

Draco erinnerte sich an dieses Gespräch mit Harry, während er Donald untersuchte. Er seufzte kurz, als ihm wieder die Begegnung mit dem Mann, der Harry so ähnlich sah, einfiel.

Draco musste ihn wieder sehen, soviel war klar, er musste herausfinden, ob es wirklich sein Harry war, den er getroffen hatte.

Aber er hatte keine Narbe, fiel dem blonden Mann plötzlich auf. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er vor der Buchhandlung auch die Stirn des Mannes gemustert hatte, doch musste er es wohl getan haben, denn sonst hätte er keine Ahnung, ob er eine Narbe gesehen hatte, oder nicht. Er könnte sie weggeflucht haben, überlegte er weiter, schließlich hatte er nach dem finalen Kampf keine Verwendung mehr dafür, außerdem wäre es logisch, wenn er unerkannt bleiben wollte.

Der Medimagier hatte inzwischen das nächste Zimmer erreicht. „Medima Malfoy", grüßte ihn beim Betreten des Zimmers eine kindliche arrogante Stimme, „wollen sie ein Autogramm? Ich habe eine neue Unterschrift geübt."

Draco lächelte freundlich. „Danke Gilderoy, wenn es keine Umstände macht." Über die Jahre hatte Draco gelernt, dass es einfacher war, ein Autogramm des ehemaligen Hogwartslehrers anzunehmen, als es abzuschlagen, was mit Sicherheit längere Diskussionen mit sich brachte.

„Natürlich nicht, Medima, ich mache das doch gerne", glücklich lächelnd drehte der blonde Mann sich um und wandte sich einem Schreibtisch zu, der am Fenster stand. Auf diesem konnte Draco Unmengen an Fotos erkennen, auf denen Gilderoy abgebildet war. Der Abgebildete nahm sich soeben eines der Bilder und eine sehr schöne Schwanenfeder und unterschrieb mit einem großen Kringel. Draco hatte früher selbst eine solche Feder besessen. Das war zu der zeit gewesen, als er noch bei seinem Vater gewohnt hatte. Er hatte die Feder schließlich auf Malfoy Manor zurückgelassen – bei seiner Flucht.

Gilderoy hielt ihm die Autogrammkarte entgegen und Draco nahm sie mit einem Lächeln. „Danke, Gilderoy, wenn du erlaubst, ich würde dich jetzt gerne untersuchen."

Seine Schicht war schon fast vorbei, als Draco es endlich schaffte, bei den Longbottoms vorbeizuschauen.

Leise öffnete er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, warf einen prüfenden Blick hinein, und sah seine beiden Patienten friedlich an einem Tisch sitzen.

Dies war auch einer der Fortschritte, über die der ehemalige Slytherin so erfreut war: Frank und Alice hatten endlich wieder gelernt ihre Beine richtig zu gebrauchen und liefen jetzt jedes mal durch ihr Zimmer, wenn man dieses betrat, oder sie saßen an einem anderen Platz als vorher.

Alice hatte Draco bereits entdeckt und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, was ihrem Äußeren etwas Kindliches verlieh. Der Blonde betrat das Zimmer. „Hallo Alice. Hallo Frank", grüßte er freundlich. Frank winkte Draco zu und Alice sprang von ihrem Stuhl und umarmte ihn stürmisch, woraufhin Frank sein Winken einstellte. Die beiden sprachen nicht, sie kommunizierten durch Gesten, Blicke. Niemand wusste, ob sie nun wirklich stumm waren, nach dem, was Voldemorts Dieser ihnen angetan hatten, oder ob sie einfach nicht mehr sprechen wollten.

„Was habt ihr heute denn schönes gemacht?", wollte der Blonde wissen und sprach mit ihnen, wie mit Kindern. Ihn schmerzte es immer wieder, zu sehen, wie Menschen, die schon so viel älter waren als er, sich aufführten, als seien sie erst vier. Aber er hatte die Longbottoms in sein Herz geschlossen.

Alice ließ ihn los und reichte ihn ein Blatt. Draco sah es genauer an. Alice hatte mit Buntstiften zu malen begonnen. Sie war begabt, das musste er zugeben. Man erkannte sofort, dass Alice Frank portraitiert hatte. Draco lächelte leicht. „Das ist sehr schön, Alice, du hast Talent." Sie zog ihn an der Hand mit zu dem Tisch, welcher am Fenster stand, von wo aus man den großen Hospitalspark sehen konnte. Er setzte sich neben Frank, der ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf, was Draco zum schmunzeln brachte.

Als der Blonde das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass er schon längst hätte Schluss machen können. Alice hatte beschlossen, dass sie auch ihn portraitieren musste, weshalb sie Draco einfach nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte.

„Alice, ich muss jetzt wirklich los", er seufzte, „Ich habe Hermine versprochen auf Isabelle aufzupassen." Die Frau sah ihn traurig an. „Frank würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn du noch ein Bild von ihm malst." Der Mann nickte seiner Frau heftig zu und fing an zu strahlen. Draco lachte. „Siehst du? Also ist es doch gar nicht so schlimm, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Ich wünsche euch beiden noch viel Spaß." Mit einem Lächeln für seine Beiden Patienten verließ Draco ihr Zimmer. Und nun zu Hermine, dachte er, ich muss ich von dieser seltsamen Begegnung heute Morgen erzählen.

TBC


End file.
